letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Two Best Friends Play
“Matt and Pat! They're friends who play together Learning and sharing and junk! One is nice and the other one is less nice! Who couldn't love Matt and Pat? Best friends play together!” — Season 2 intro song Two Best Friends Play is a series of "Let's Play" videos found on the Machinima's YouTube channel, starring the LPers Matt and Pat, and sometimes also Woolie and Liam. More content can be found on the author's original channel here, which has their original Kirby's Epic Yarn and Silent Hill: Shattered Memories videos, several mini-episodes, the episodes for the Super Best Friends Brawl spin-off (which involves Mat, Pat, and Woolie competing in local multiplayer games), "Scrublords", where Matt and Woolie play competitive fighting games that are infamous for being considered "awful and heart wrenching to play", "Super Best Friends Watch" where Matt, Pat, Woolie and occasionally Liam watch and commentary the cutscenes in video games, and their full-length Let's Plays. The theme song they use at the beginning of every episode is "Green Greens Theme" from the game "Kirby's Epic Yarn." They also host an animated series called "Two Best Friends Funtime Adventures", where the dynamic duo experience first-hand gaming's features ( Including "Escort Missions" and "Box Art"). The series today is amonst the most popular Let's Play series on Youtube, with +300k subscribers on their original channel, and have even had guested on other shows like "DYK Gaming". Origins Originally, the series was simply a channel owned by Matt (TheSw1tcher) who spent time just posting cartoons and other tedious everyday videos untill one day he invited Pat (SnapshotKing) over to play Kirby's Epic Yarn. The fact that they got so serious over such a simple game managed to get the eventual video very well-recieved. Overtime, they made a second video with Silent Hill: Shattered Memories that got even better feedback. At that point Machinima contacted them, stating that they need someone like them on their team. Along with the unrealted "Fighterpedia", they began to post videos every Sunday on Machinima and famous series was born. Characters *Matt Matt is a part of the duo. He is recognisable by his black attire and his "Punisher Cap", and speaks in a higher tone than Pat. He has a tendency to get lost in games, make brutal mistakes, and whine. He is grossly obsessed with his "America" catchphrase, which he shouts during moments of greatness or victory. He is infamous for his gameplay moment in Silent Hill : Downpour, where he tossed the Fire Ax (the best weapon in the game) into an unreachable pit, and is attacked moments later by a horde of monsters. He likes to make sexual innuenos, especially towards Pat's Mom, Hitomi J-Cup, Emma Stone and Hermornie. He likes lighter, more softer genre in games (and retro for that matter). He has a vicious hatred for basking sharks. Matt comes off as the "cool guy" of the group, and is never absent from a video related to the series. He also ridicules his fellow Best Friends from time to time. *Pat The other half of the famous duo. He is easily recognised by his green shirt and beige pants, along with his bright orange hair and speaks with a more excitable and deeper tone than Matt. He has a tendency to question a game's physics, become enraged at a game or Matt's gameplay and often praise his favorable elements in games to an extream extent. He is famous for his obnoxious "Ginger Laugh", where his laugh has been favored as one of the best parts about him. He loves Reptile from Mortal Kombat, Kamina from "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann" and expressing his love for Resident Evil 2. He is infamous for inventing the "Baby" meme, where he references the scene in Metroid: Other M where Samus repeatedly refers to the young metroid who saved her as simply "The Baby". He hates many things, although most of which seems to slowly grow on him (Like Bear Grylls or Deadly Premonition). He is absent from "Scrublords" and "Old school Playthroughs" mostly since he has dislike for being alone with Woolie (as they both have a tendency to argue with the other for long periods of time). He invented the catchphrase "IT'S THE HYPEST SHIT!!!" as well. *Woolie *Liam